Il pleut du soleil
by MlleBubble
Summary: Dans la maison, tout est calme, si calme. La pluie essuie les plaies du monde. Mon dieu, mais tu pleures, mon amour ?


Merci à **Lylène** de m'avoir donné l'idée, malgré elle, d'associer une musique à mon OS car ils s'accordent magnifiquement bien. 

Merci à **Cissaspae** de me supporter et de me donner un peu de son temps pour lire mes fics en avant-première. Et de me corriger sur quelques passages, au besoin. Son avis est toujours judicieux, pour moi, tout comme celui d'**Aiedail Choupette** qui sera un jour tellement talentueuse qu'il faudra que je la soudoie pour qu'elle me ramène un autographe de Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Keira Knightley, Hugh Jackman et bien d'autres du Panthéon des Grands (J'ai pas nommé Johnny Depp cette fois ! Oups...). 

Et j'aime ce qu'elles écrivent. En plus.

_Encore un. Je pensais que c'était un Harry/Ginny au début, mais aucun indice n'est réellement donné pour savoir qui est qui, à part que le narrateur porte des lunettes et que sa compagne a les cheveux longs. Mais, avec la perte de vue, ça peut très bien être Malfoy ou Ron XD. Avec l'âge, hein... Et si vous enlevez, le -ée à « déterminée », et autres, on peut modifier la compagne en compagnon, aussi. Tout ça pour dire que le plus important est les sentiments que j'ai voulu faire passer et j'espère avoir réussi._

_Si cet OS correspond, pour vous, à Harry et Ginny, comme pour moi, il doit être placé entre la fin de la guerre et la naissance de leur premier enfant. Dans ma tête, en tous cas, la maison est vide XD. Et bizarrement, je vois Ginny mieux habillée depuis qu'elle a des enfants, même le dimanche, plutôt qu'avec un pull distendu. Je la vois bien en train de donner l'exemple et renvoyer ses enfants se changer parce que l'un d'eux s'est taché à midi ou a piqué un T-Shirt dans la panière de vêtements à repasser..._

_J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant Sunny Rain, un morceau au piano exécuté par le pianiste Yiruma. C'est l'ambiance que j'ai voulu crée en écrivant cet OS. Normalement, le temps de lecture correspond à peu près au temps d'écoute du morceau. Écoutez-le en même temps que vous lisez, si possible._

_Voilà le lien :_

_http://www__ (point) youtube (point) com/watch?v=qeqoO-JWBnA_

___

**Il pleut du soleil**

Dehors, il pleut. C'est normal, à cette époque de l'année, dans la belle Angleterre. J'écoute les gouttes frapper la gouttière en fer de la maison, la toiture grise. Elle ruisselle sur le goudron et les pavés. J'aime écouter, regarder, sentir ce no-man's land. Je le croquerais presque pour le goûter, pour toucher cet impalpable.

Tout est plus calme. J'ai l'impression que la pluie est faite pour ça. Le calme. Apporter un sursis aux hommes trop pressés. On lève le pied sur l'accélérateur de la voiture. On prend le temps de poser sa joue contre le verre froid de la fenêtre. Tu te serres un café brulant et j'éteins la radio pour écouter le silence et la pluie.

Ça s'écoute, le silence. Le silence, c'est une musique à lui tout seul. D'ailleurs, en musique, le silence n'est pas le néant. Il fait parti de la mélodie. Il participe au mouvement pour transmettre l'émotion. Lui aussi donne corps à la musique. Mais tous les silences du monde ne valent pas tes silences.

Dans la maison isolée, tout est paisible. Je me lève paresseusement du sofa où je me suis allongé pour écouter la pluie. Je traîne, aujourd'hui. C'est dimanche. C'est un dimanche pluvieux. Je colle ma joue à la vitre froide. Non, glacée. Le soleil tente une percée dans le ciel chargé de nuages. Il est tellement blanc qu'il me fait mal aux yeux derrière mes lunettes. C'est un dimanche pluvieux, ensoleillé. C'est un dimanche parfait.

La campagne londonienne est presque irradiée de blancheur. Le soleil se bat contre les nuages. Les ombres s'estompent ou triomphent. Pas un chat dehors. Tout est désert et pourtant, dans le vrai désert, la pluie est bénie. Ici, on la fuit. J'ouvre la fenêtre et tend la main. La fraîcheur joue dans mes cheveux, les rabat sur mon visage. Elle s'engouffre dans la maison. C'est agréable. Je sens une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma main. C'est plus qu'agréable, c'est apaisant.

Je ferme la fenêtre. Dans ton grand pull aux mailles détendues, tu as froid. J'enroule mes bras autour de toi. Il fait chaud dans la maison. La cheminée ronfle paisiblement. Tu fermes les yeux et tes cheveux longs s'écroulent sur mes doigts quand tu tournes la tête pour la regarder. Les photos au dessus de la cheminée semblent te captiver.

La maison dort. Tout dort, ici. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Dans un monde où tout dort sauf nous. Tout est immobile. Le temps est en suspens. Et pourtant, je distingue, à grand peine, le tic tac caractéristique de la pendule de la cuisine. Tout dort. Et pourtant, je peux apercevoir deux enfants en vélo, une main sur le guidon, l'autre sur la tête, pour se protéger illusoirement de la pluie.

On se croirait presque seuls au monde. Mais je n'ai que trop conscience de l'extérieur, parfois. Souvent. Je veux l'oublier pour une fois. Oublier tout ce qui n'est pas la pluie. Tout ce qui n'est pas le soleil. Tout ce qui n'est pas toi. C'est un peu utopiste, de vouloir être seul au monde avec toi. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ce n'est qu'une jolie métaphore pour dire nos rêves en quelques mots. Ça veut juste dire qu'on espère encore, qu'on veut être heureux.

L'autre jour, au boulot, c'était l'effervescence. Tous les moyens de transports étaient interrompus. Un immense bouchon s'était formé en centre-ville. J'ai mis un temps fou à le traverser. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Un type, un grand PDG, s'était défenestré. J'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'est pas heureux. Surtout depuis toi. J'ai tendance à oublier les autres. A m'oublier moi-même.

Je culpabilise un peu, de temps en temps. Tu me dis que c'est le fameux complexe du héros. Que j'ai déjà trop donné. Que je dois en garder un peu pour nous. Pour moi. Tu dis que j'ai tort de culpabiliser. Que je ne m'inquiète pas autant pour les autres que je ne connais pas mais que je continue à m'inquiéter pour ceux qui croise mon chemin.

C'est bien poétique tout ça. Mais le PDG, je ne l'ai pas vu venir quand même. Je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, non plus, ce n'est pas faux. Tu crois qu'il aurait sautés'il avait eu quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés ?

Tu sursautes. Est-ce que j'ai déjà voulu sauter ? Je soupire. Je n'aurais jamais du te raconter ça. Tu te détaches de moi. Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux. C'est toujours aussi étrange et délicieusement délectable de te voir aussi déterminée.

La pluie s'apaise dehors. Le soleil va bientôt revenir parmi nous.

Tu m'aimes. Je t'aime. Mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu, que j'aurais eu la volonté de rester ici, si tu n'y étais pas. Un monde sans toi, c'est un monde sans intérêt. La Terre sans le Soleil, ce n'est que des Ténèbres.

Deux larmes de feu glissent sur tes joues. C'est si rare que le Soleil pleure. Je souris. Il pleut du soleil.

_

_Review ?_


End file.
